Acheron and the Corrupted Metal Heads
by Tigressa101
Summary: The Cybertronian intends to bring chaos and take over Tigressa's leadership, not to mention her army of abominations. Unfortunately, he's not entirely right in the helm.


There was a difference between playing god and being god.

Acheron always wanted to be a great superior, maybe even a Prime one day. But he heard about Kanjis as well as its leaders and his objectives were twisted to say the least. Since he was in charge of outside communications and information, all the data on the independent world flowed through him which was how he became so knowledgeable of Tigressa and her siblings.

Cybertron seemed so bland compared to the untamed wilderness that was Kanjis. Plus, King Kronos ruled the Serpent Sector so taking his throne would make the journalist the most powerful person in the galaxy. It was like clockwork scouting new possibilities. The big leagues of the Primes were one thing but owning them and more was much more complex and rewarding.

Now that he thought about it, Tigressa was such an interesting case of hatred towards the crown. She despised what he sought, something he had never perceived of prior to any world's race. They were polar opposites in the quest for power. To him, she was just wasting her resources on destroying the throne while he wanted to take it. He'd use those possessions to their full potential. Jealousy and greed plagued his mind.

Also, there was the problem regarding the planet and its populace. To calculate such a takeover on a planet where everything can and would kill you in a moment's notice was technically suicide. Tricking it to recognize him as its superior was a power he was nowhere near obtaining anytime soon.

But then the Metal Heads came into being and another game changer was set in motion. They were the answer to his problems and if only he could take the leader's spot, the greatest abominations to ever walk the Universe would be in his servos. They were strong enough of an army to challenge a fierce world such as Kanjis and win as well as corrupt any whom they bit into one of them.

He needed them and they deserved him, not a broken princess who is blind to what she has and how lucky she is. This led to many years of planning, apprehending, and murder he thought was absolutely necessary to move forward.

Presently, he smiled as his machine operated on the two captured Metal Heads. It was designed to put something under the control of another by signature imprint that was often used for patients who couldn't calm down by orderlies in the asylums, creatures requiring taming by zoologists, and even for drones that were required to heed their superiors. Safe to say he stole it from his former friend and the creator of the device.

He could see the determination to destroy in the monsters' eyes as they began to turn a horrific red. Their skull gems followed suit in minutes, pained roars emitting from tense vocals. Such ferocity, he'd give them that. Admittedly, he was impressed how Tigressa managed to create the creatures from darkness, a power he knew she had the ability to manipulate. He wasn't one for creation, only devastation and innovation…his way.

The Metal Heads fell to the floor with solemn whines as the machine released them. Impatiently, Acheron called on them, "Soldiers, on your feet!"

One of the creatures dragged its chin on the ground before lifting itself up on its weak legs and bending to bow. The other was a quadruped so it could only lower its head. They did nothing as Acheron pet them, the light of their red skull gems giving him a nastier appearance.

"You boys are going to be quite the brute force. My enemies won't even see you coming! I can't wait to see the look on King Kronos' faceplates when you storm his impenetrable empire and crush it to the ground!"

He stopped caressing them and walked back to his computer with several projections of planets outlined with information. Typing quickly, he grinned as the screen began tracking Tigressa to an organic world. She was part organic after all, so it would have been reasonable for her to go to a place similar to her home.

So typical; techno-organics were never the brightest of the Transformer lineage, in his opinion. They were beasts roaming free with enough influence that even the purity that was the Cybertronian race wouldn't dare fight them when they should have been treated as pets, lower class mules for labor. They didn't warrant what they had.

First and foremost, Tigressa had to go. She had his army and the Rift Ring capable of transporting said army places even the Space Bridges couldn't travel to. The Metal Heads must have a leader otherwise their ranks would go haywire so by defeating the tiger-dragon, he could claim the alpha status and there would be no need to corrupt them. Although, red did fit the abominations and it was his signature color that stood out on his black and white armor. Oh well, he could live with the golden glow.

Acheron sneered, "My dear princess, you're about to get a wakeup call."

He heard the Metal Heads behind him growl and pace. He knew they wanted to hunt but he couldn't release them yet. Certain tasks had to be done prior to their destruction or else the operation could fire back before he had the chance to kill their leader.

"You two, see if you can get your brethren to come here in small groups. We're going to need all the help we can get and you aren't enough to face the trials that lie ahead."

Both reared back and bellowed at the command, turning away from him towards the door. The mech sighed as another piece of information was brought to his attention. He remembered Sephtis, or "Kor", was technically the Metal Head Leader, not Tigressa. But then again, Kor had disappeared so he may have been killed by her or just left. He could recall Kanjis filed a report about an accident with the Rift Ring saying Tigressa and Kor had gone through, but she was still alive as Cybertron testified by the now also missing Megatronus Prime so where did Kor go?

Who cares? As long as Kor wasn't near when he slaughtered his target, there should be no problem with taking the Horaquan throne. He clicked his glossa against the roof of his mouth in frustration.

He could do nothing now but wait for the right moment to strike. It was his destiny to take control, and he wasn't planning on losing.

* * *

 **AN: Just thought I'd elaborate Acheron and the entire "bad" Metal Head concept. Considering he was a surprise character in _Dark Shadows_ , I saw fit to give him a bit more detail.**


End file.
